


You are here

by Ayumu



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: IMSORRY, M/M, OOCMickey, Uhm, i think, stars viewing, sweet fluffy stuff, veryoocmickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey pondering. I'm not good with titles. This have not been beta read. OOCMickey i think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Ian nor Mickey are owned by me! Shameless and all its character belong to their respective owner which is not me.

It was night but the sky is bright, as if morning has not let the world go from her hold yet. The cloud can be seen as their individual beautiful self. The star was twinkling and in fact, they seem to be especially bright today. I blinked, my blue reflect the sky as i marvel at their beauty, the beginning of a smile can be seen, from the slight curl of my lip. The wrinkle forming at the corner of my eyes and i sighed. My breath visible in the opaque white fog moving away from me. It was a beautiful fucking night i have to admit. My hands twitch, eager to start painting the scene though-

“Mickey! Did you find a spot yet?” A voice called out. A voice so familiar, i will be able to recognise it, even if there were hundred of voices yelling out the same fucking sentence. The voice i heard, moaning and groaning during the night. The voice i heard whispering sweet nothings in my ear, dirty fucking fantasy and even the… that words into my ear. whether its morning, or night. whether its laughing or crying. whether its yelling or whispering. The one person in the world, who i would do anything for. 

“Yeah yeah! what about this place? it has grass, and privacy and we can still see the sky and just for your information, we COULD do this at home you know, with the intact roof, the comfortable sofa and oh i don’t know, fucking heater.” I complained, even though it was just an empty rant. I don’t really care where we are, we could be at home, warm, tucked in our bed, him behind me as his arms enveloped me, his body heat keeping me warm and close and … safe. 

We could be at the South pole, fishing with polar bear for all i care or even at the Sahara desert… as long as we are near the oasis that is. It doesn’t really matter where i am as long as he is there with me. As long as i can see him, talk to him, as long as he can smile and laugh with me. his eyes twinkling as he smile that bright fucking smile. His face beaming as he looked at me. 

ME

The person who have hurt him, who have crush his heart multiple time, fucking stomp on it and then when its gone, when he’s not just a phone call away, the person who dragged him back home. who was given multiple chances, and who ask for one final chance when everything seems… useless. The person who realise, almost too late, just what he means to me. That the thing i fear, is nothing compare to the fear of losing him. The pain of not having him around. it was like comparing a mosquito bite with being eaten by bear. Life is not a fairytale. Things don’t become happily ever after when you meet your prince charming and life become happy and easy. Thats not how life work. Life give you hope, then they take it away from you and when you are on the brink of hopelessness, at the edge of sane and insanity it drop you a thin fucking length of hope, dangle it in your face and as you’re only human, you will cling to it. even though it’s stretch to the limit, even though hoping only make the fall that more painful and its better to just stay at the bottom and not hope but… but sometime, there’s someone there, someone who stands below, yelling out cheers and encouragement, their hands spread out ready to catch you should you fall. Someone who stays despite the fact that you keep falling, someone who believe in you, believe in the strength of your will, believe in the (words that mean strong) of your tattered hope. and for me that person is him.

“But Mickey this is more romantic isn't it?” He smirked, one eyebrow raised. A playful glint clear in his eyes and the only thing i could do was rolled my eyes, raising my middle finger to his face and he laughed. His voice vibrating in the air, and in me. Encouraging a wide smile to take over my face. His joy infectious. Without words, his hand reached for mine and despite my initial reaction to tense and yank my hand away so no prying, hateful eyes can see, i didn’t. He, feeling my tensing frame beside him just smile, ready to move his hand away but i quickly grabbed it. Tightening my hold on it and without prompting, i let myself fall, butt first quickly yanking on the hand clasped to mine. In mere minutes, we started to struggle with each other, trying our best to pin the other down. Using our knowledge of the other weakness to win the fight. I grabbed into his side, tickling him mercilessly and he retaliate by scratching the back of my neck which cause me to relax instinctively and moaned and that was all he need to turn me around so i was on my back, eye to the bright night sky behind him. The moonlight was shining down, making it seems like he was glowing. sweat beading his skin, his eyes glimmer as he smiled down at me and my heart just stop, just for a minute it stopped as i lay my gaze on this beautiful creature in front of me. 

“Ian.” was the only thing that escape my mouth, and i don’t know what my face shows to him, to this person who could read me like a book but all i know was that i feel warm and seconds after the word leave my mouth, he was there. biting my lips, hands cupping my cheek, another at my neck lifting my face towards him as he explored my mouth, sucking on my tongue, tracing my teeth and he was there. My hands moved to to his hair, pulling him closer, willing him to become one with me. unable to let him go. He is mine as i am his. Then, clothes went flying, their location unknown. Breath laboured, his name leaving my lips in gasp and moan as he hit me right where i need him to. He struck that place deep inside me that bring me so much ecstasy that i lost my mind, the only thing i know become him, and this feeling that only he can bring to life. 

“Fuck, its cold!” I growled out, grabbing for any articles of clothing as i can actually feel myself shrinking. He laughed even as he cursed when the cold skin hit his skin, yanking on clothes and pants and moving to a sitting position. When the final shirt was don, i turn my head to look at him to find him staring at me with that look on his face. “whatcha looking at?!” I forced out, my blood moving upwards and i could actually feel my ears reddening. 

“You. You’re really fucking beautiful Mickey Gallagher.” He said it with so much wonder in his voice that the only thing i could do was kissed him. Kissed that mouth that has let out those words. Kiss the guy, the first and last person i would ever kissed and smiled. 

“I should say that to you you fucking red haired angel!” And he laughed. grabbing me, causing another round of tumbling around on the grass to start. And when we were dozing off, laying there on the grass. I lift my hand up to the sky, staring at the simple gold adorning my finger and another hand joined me, an identical ring adorning it and smiled. Man, i fucking married the love of life so there, i get my fucking happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any bad grammar and any inconsistency. Thank you very much to those who take the time to read it and i'm really bad at writing people who curse a lot... it makes me feel guilty which is weird but still. Any constructive criticism will be deep appreciated and for those who hate, dislike it, please just quietly exit the story and thank you. I will edit this at a later date when it is more polished.


End file.
